Dodger's Fan Service
by mattmorrowind
Summary: Dodger gives back to her fans


Dodger sat at her computer sipping and slurping on her coffee between yawns It was Saturday morning and she had woken up early. There was a few hours until SMD so she lounged in her loose t-shirt and pajama pants as she looked through her emails. She was happy to see message after message from her adoring fans. Dodger thought it was odd she had been getting so much more lately. She chuckled as she realized the letters had exploded since the Playboy shoot. Well, she did it for the fans after all. Although, she had ended up having way more fun than she ever thought she would. She wasn't oblivious, she read her comments and browsed forums. She knew what a large portion of her fans wanted of her. Getting in some sort of skimpy clothing and goofing off in front of a camera for a couple hours seems like the least she could do for all the fans have given her. She wouldn't know what to do without Youtube and Twitch. As she wrote another quick thank you reply, she thought maybe she should be doing more for her fans. She figured they were the reason she could play video games for a living so she should show how much she appreciates them. Her heart began thumping as she started to put an idea together. "No.. " she thought to herself while her hands went to the mouse and keyboard. "I couldn't.." and yet she continued to the browser and pulled up Twitter.

"Am I really doing this?" she muttered to herself. She typed in "Well I wanted to show how much I love all y'all so well here ya go yo. #BUTTSTUFF #NSFW"

It felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she went to attach the photo that was only ever meant to be seen by Sam. She was getting a thrill out of this. She stared at the preview image of her bending over, looking over her shoulder into the camera. She was wearing nothing but a lacy pair of black panties. The dark fabric could barely contain her pale ass. It was wedged up her crack making her ass look even bigger. Sam had taken it with her phone during a night of drunken fun. She had woke up and quickly refreshed her memory when she saw a long series of dirty pictures in her camera roll. She made sure to delete all the much racier ones, which actually left only this one. Now here she was, completely sober, about to send it to her thousands of followers. She could barely breathe as she pressed enter. The tweet popped up on her feed and she tried to hold her feet on the ground. She was dripping in sweat, she was really getting worked up. As she began to catch her breath she realized her pizza pajama bottoms were soaking wet. She ran her hand across her flat chest and marveled at how hard her nipples were. They felt like they would rip through her t-shirt as she flicked and pinched at them. She moaned as she slid her other hand into her pants and caressed her smooth pussy. The retweets began flooding in as much as her juices. She sank a finger into her warm cunt as she read message after message.

"Oh hallelujah! Now that's what I call fan service. I'll be tributing this one ASAP!"

Dodger couldn't help but blush at the thought of a stranger stroking their cock and shooting a big load all for her. It sent a fire through her and really got her heated up. She moaned as she slid two more fingers into her hot, dripping hole. She came across two more from a man with a much filthier tongue.

"Naughty girl. I'd spank that pale ass til it's bright red"

The idea of a stranger having his way with her like that excited Dodger. Especially a fan, fucking her like it's the last thing he'll ever do. Letting all out on her, what a fucking thrill ride. She yanked her pajamas down to her knees and put her feet up on her computer desk. She spread her legs wide and admired her neatly shaved pussy. She'd had her hair laser removed after she moved to LA. It was more for her own pleasure than anything else. It felt so good to play with her silky smooth pussy. She can't help but reach a hand down whenever she get's a chance. Right now it was glistening, covered in her own juices. With one hand she spread her pretty pink lips and her other went straight for her clit. "Ooh!" she let out a sharp yelp. "Holy shit I'm really sensitive" it was almost painful.

She closed her eyes and ever so gently began rubbing her pussy trying to imagine it were a fan's hand. It amazed her how extreme the sensation was. She reached another hand into her shirt imagining another fan clumsily groping at her chest. She thought of the other fans gathered around stroking their cocks inches from her. Eagerly awaiting their turn. Big full loads in their balls, ready to plaster her face and body. The thought of all those cocks hard and throbbing for her sent Dodger mad. She was nearly drooling, begging to get her mouth around one. She would be a dirty little throatslut for them. Just grab a handful of her colorful hair and forcefeed her every inch. She was getting off, picturing herself gagging ballsdeep on a big cock. A sick thrill went through her, she couldn't believe how naughty she was being today. But she hadn't felt this kind of thrill in a while. For a moment earlier she had regretted the tweet but as she continued to rub her cunt she quickly forgot that thought and went to read more tweets.

"What a sexy slut you are Dodger. I'd rip those panties off and tongue fuck your tight little asshole."

Now there's a thought. She had never done any kind of anal before but was not being her normal self today. She took her hand, covered in a thick coating of her cunt, and gently probed her tight little rosebud anus. Dodger giggled at the sensation, rubbing her fingers in slow circles around her asshole. She just couldn't imagine anything getting in there, not even her little pinky finger. But maybe a tongue would do just the trick. After all, she absolutely loved being eaten out. The guys she'd been with would never go to the backdoor. But one of those eager fans would jump at the chance to hungrily eat out her virgin asshole. They would be fighting over her like a piece of meat. Trying to get their chance with their favorite fucktoy. The idea scared her a little bit but she found she was getting more turned on than anything.

As she continued to scan the hundreds of retweets coming in she saw dozens of dick pics. All hard as a rock. Little "love" messages attached to each one, showing Dodger just how much they appreciated this uncharacteristic display. She took a moment to take in the site of each one. Various shapes and sizes, all standing at attention for her. You could see some of them had precum forming, ballsack tight and ready to unload while others had clearly already spent their load. Thick creamy loads. A few black dicks caught her attention. She'd never been with a black man before and she stared slackjawed at each one. The stereotype proved from what she saw, she couldn't believe the sizes. She couldn't believe trying to squeeze one of those monsters around her mouth or her cunt. She probably wouldn't be able to fit her freaking hands around them. She smirked, you never know until you try though.

She was having so much fun she could do this all day. Suddenly, Sam burst through the door.

"Dodger! Your twitter got hacked!"

"Hehehe, oh no!" Dodger mocked.

"You won't be laughing when you see what picture they posted!"

"The picture I posted you mean?"  
"No, I mean wh-... wait what?"

"Oh come on, a little bit of fan service never hurt anyone." she defended herself.

"Wow, you're serious.. It's just not like you. I know you can be a freak behind closed doors, but never to the public. What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah it was definitely an impulse kind of thing but to be honest I'm glad I did it." She looked down for a moment, "I've always been so self-conscious I never have the confidence to show myself off." She looked up and smiled, "Besides if you would just get me off like you should I wouldn'tve been so horny. So you're actually as much to blame as me!" Dodger's eyes drifted to Sam's crotch.

"You're an insatiable little slut, you know that? You can never get enough cock."

"Uh-uh" Dodger shook her head playfully.

He towered over her. Dodger sitting in her chair could see the tent forming in his his pants at eye level. Sam looked down at her, eyes glazed over with lust. "This whole room stinks of cunt. You've been servicing yourself as much as your fans, ain't ya?"

"Uh-huh" she looked up at him with her big puppy dog eyes.

Sam stroked the top of her head like his little pet as she smiled up at him. His cock, now fully erect, was just inches from Dodger's nose. She flared her nostrils as she took in his manly odor. Just then another idea shot through her. She could hardly believe it herself. This would be taking fan service to another level. "Hunny?" she asked softly.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Would you be a special guest on a very special Saturday Morning Dooger today?"

"What do you mean by special exactly?"  
"Well... let's just say we're probably gonna have to make a Chaturbate account."


End file.
